1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipating devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An equipment chassis, such as a computer chassis, usually includes a heat sink installed on an electronic component thereof for dissipating heat. Typically, the heat sink includes a base, and a plurality of fins formed on the base. A bottom of the base defines a groove. The electronic component is received in the groove. The base conducts heat generated by the electronic component to the fins. Unfortunately, the heat sink can't fit an electronic component whose size and shape are different from the groove of the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipating device which is able to detachably fit different electronic components.